Das Schicksal ist ein Sadist!
by Muramdamus
Summary: Was ist geschehen?


Warnung: meiner Meinung nach etwas depri und sad... vieleicht auch ein Schuß darkfic...   
  
Raiting: also eigentlich... G   
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir (weis wer wem Beyblade gehört?) und ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld, außerdem beabsichtige ich nicht das Copyright in irgeneiner art und weise zu verletzten. Sollte irgendwelche Übereinstimmungen mit anderen FFs auftreten, sind die ungewollt und vollkommen unbeabsichtigt.   
  
Welcome zu dieser etwas länger geratenen Mini-FF eigentlich sollte nach der hier Schluß sein, doch ich hab das Zweite Kapitel schon fix und fertig im Kopf.   
  
Das Einzige, was mir fehlt ist das Pairing. Das müsst ihr entscheiden... ich bin zusehr in alle der Bladebreakers verliebt um eins zu auszuwählen... Erst wenn ich dreimal das selbe Pairing hab (kann per Kommi oder per Mail gesendet werden; muramdamusaol.com) werd ich weiter schreiben können. Wenn ich in naja, sagen wir zwei Monaten, also am 3.4.04 noch kein Pairing hab, lass ich die Geschichte einfach unvollendet... Ich hoffe, dass ihr am Ende mit mir einer Meinung seid, dass das Pairing noch offen ist... verzweifelt in die Runde guggt So... viel Spaß nu... und schickt mir eure Meinung, bitte! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eurer Tintenherz   
  
Das Schicksal ist ein Sadist!  
  
Was ist geschehen?   
  
Wieso ist es nicht mehr da?   
  
Dieses wunderbare, zerstörerische, unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das die ganze Zeit meinen Körper durchzogen hatte? Wo ist es hin? Wo ist es geblieben? Kommt es je zurück? Was hat sich geändert?   
  
Hätte man mich vor zwei Stunden gefragt, hätte ich ehrlich antworten können, dass ich es noch immer spüre... doch jetzt, ist es fort und ich frage mich wieso...   
  
Tausend Fragen und Gedanken wandern durch meinen Geist, so viele, das ich manchmal nicht sicher bin, ob diese Fragen zu mir gehören oder ob noch viele andere Leute nicht ihre Gedanken bei mir vergessen haben...   
  
Ich weis noch, wie es wie es anfing, dieses warme Gefühl. Damals habe ich in einer Arena gestanden, umringt von Leuten von denen mir gesagt wurden, das wir absofort ein Team seien.   
  
Es waren vier Jungen und ein Computer. Nur ein einziger hat aber in den Moment meine volle Aufmerksamkeit gehabt. Dieser Junge war... anders... vertraut... abweisend... anziehend... fröhlich... kühl... beherrscht... ausgelassen... ich kann es nicht beschreiben!   
  
Vieleicht teilten andere meine Meinung über seinen Gemütszustand in dem Moment nicht, aber ich weis, dass ich recht habe. Von dem Moment an, als ich ihn sah, wusste ich, das er etwas besonderes ist und das man gut auf ihn aufpassen musste, den trotz seines starken Äußeren, sah ich die zerbrechliche Seele.   
  
Von dem Augenblick an, spürte ich dieses Kribbeln, dieses unbestimmte Verlangen, dieses warme Gefühl, das meine ganzen Körper durchzieht und mir das Gefühl gibt ein neuer Mensch zu sein, ein kompletter, neuer Mensch...   
  
Lange war diese Gefühl das einzige gewesen, was mir Kraft gegeben hatte, das einzige, an das ich mich klammern konnte, mein einziger Lebensinhalt.Wenn es nicht gewesen wäre, wenn ER nicht gewesen wäre, ich hätte meinem Leben schon längst ein Ende gesetzt, so verzweifelt war ich oft. Nachdem ich erkannt hatte, was es war, woher dieses Gefühl kam, wurde ich ruhiger, die rastlosigkeit wich und mein Leben hatte einen Sinn: ihn zu beschützten!   
  
Meistens erfüllte ich meine Aufgabe sehr gut. Aus dem Verborgenen heraus rette ich ihn oft und sorgte dafür, das er nicht die kleinste Schramme bekam. Ich lies nicht zu, das er es bemerkte, lies nicht zu, das er mir dankte und er hat es nie wahrgenommen, hätte mich vieleicht ausgelacht... egal! Ich war glücklich eine Aufgabe zu haben, eine sinnvolle Aufgabe, von der mich nichts und niemand abringen konnte.   
  
Mein Lohn war das warme Gefühl... und ich nahm es dankbar an.   
  
Ich wusste was die seltsame Empfindung war... Liebe. Ja, ich hatte mich, obwohl ich selbst einer bin, in einen Jungen verliebt, hatte ein unausgesprochenes, ungeschriebenes Gesetzt gebrochen und liebte einen Jungen... mir war es egal, was andere darüber sagen oder denken. Sie fühlen nicht was ich fühle, die Gewissheit, dass man etwas richtiges tut. Ich weis, dass meine Liebe richtig ist!   
  
Ich habe es im Gefühl und es existiert kein Argument, das mich umstimmen könnte.   
  
Nie erzählte ich jemand von meinem Gefühl, nicht ihm, nicht meinen Freunden, niemandem. Und alles war in Ordnung.   
  
Bis vor zwei Stunden. Irgendetwas hatte sich geändert...   
  
Wir, er, der Rest des Teams und ich, saßen alle im Wohnzimmer. Gemeinsam schauten wir uns "Romeo und Julia" an. Zwei der anderen maulten, weil sie den Film zu kitschig-romantisch fanden, doch mit einer bemerkung brachte ich sie zum Schweigen.   
  
Sie verstanden es nur nicht. Ich musste zugeben, ich fand es stellenweise auch sehr kindisch, aber ich konnte es nach empfinden... wie sie beide freiwillig für den anderen in den Tod gingen... ich hätte das selbe getan, wäre ihm in den Tod gefolgt, oder voraus gegangen, um sein Leben zu retten. Irgendwann in der Mitte stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer, ging weg, sah nicht weiter... konnte er nicht mehr?   
  
Erinnerte ihn die Geschichte zusehr an die Situation in der er sich befand? Befand er sich in der selben Situation? Hätte er sein Leben für mich gegeben?   
  
Ich wusste es nicht... ich wollte es nicht wissen... oder doch... war es nicht das, weswegen ich solch ein Theater veranstaltete, ihn beschützte, auf ihn acht gab, weil ich wollte, das er daselbe für mich tut?   
  
Ich war mir nicht sicher.   
  
Der Film endete und die anderen gingen. Ich saß alleine da, starrte stumm auf den Bildschirm, auf dem Musikclips liefen, meiner Meinung nach eine sehr gute Mischung an Lieder. Leise summte ich mit und versank in Gedanken...   
  
Warum tu ich das alles hier?   
  
Warum liebe ich ihn? Liebe ich ihn?   
  
Hab' ich mir dieses Gefühl nur eingeredet, weil mein Leben sonst keine Sinn hätte?   
  
Weil ich ansonsten in die tiefsten Abgründe meiner selbst gefallen wäre und nie mehr zurück gefunden hätte?   
  
Ich wusste es nicht...   
  
Lang rang ich mit mir um eine Antwort, versuchte mich selbst zu analysieren, meine Gefühle zu sezieren, wie etwas Fremdes, das nicht mir gehörte und sich vollkommen meinem Verständnis entzog.   
  
Und irgendwie schaffte ich es. Doch das Ergebnis verwirrte mich noch mehr, es war nicht möglich, es durfte nicht wahr sein! Ich beschloß die Grübelei aufzugeben und mich selbst einem praktischem Experiment zu unterziehen.   
  
Leise stand ich auf, schaltete den störenden Fernseher ab und schlich durch das Haus zu seinem Zimmer. Was genau mir in dem Moment den Mut gab das durchzuziehen weis ich nicht.   
  
Es wird auf ewig eines der vielen ungelösten Mysterien dieser Welt sein.   
  
So silencio wie möglich öffntete ich die Tür vor mir und trat ein. Eine Woge von Gefühlen strömte auf mich ein und nur mit Mühe schaffte ich es sie voneinander zu unterscheiden. Es war die Angst entdeckt zu werden, die Aufregung, die mein Herz schneller schlagen lies und viele mehr. Doch das angenehme Kribbeln war es nicht. Entäuscht setzte ich meine Weg fort.   
  
Leicht schien das Mondlicht durch das Fenster, beleuchte das schlichte Bett, mit dem... ich fand kein Wort dafür. Oft hatte ich es versucht, hatte die Duden sämtlicher Sprachen und umgangssprachen durch gewältzt und kein passendes Wort gefunden, das ihm auch nur ansatzweise gerecht wurde.   
  
Ich wollte ihn nicht einen Gott oder Engel nennen, da es ihn nicht beschrieb, er was mehr als das... zumindest hatte ich das bis jetzt so gesehen... doch was dort auf dem Bett lag war ein Körper.   
  
Ein wunderschöner, anmutiger Körper zwar, aber immerhin nur ein Körper. Zweifel keimten in mir auf und ich stand kurz davor den Versuch abzubrechen, weil mir die letzte Erkenntnis fast reichte, doch ich zwang mich selbst nicht auf zu geben.   
  
Er schlief tief und fest und ein ganzes Orchester hätte ihn nicht aufwecken können, das hatte das Team schon einmal ausprobiert. Ich lächlte bei dieser Erinnerung, sie war einer der schönsten in meinem Leben.   
  
Ein Geräusch riss mich aus den Gedanken. Er hatte sich im Schlaf gedreht und mir sein Gesicht zugewandt. Seine Finger umklammerten die Decke und zog sie näher an sein Gesicht.   
  
Er sah so verletztlich, so zerbrechlich aus, ganz anders als sonst. Im Schlaf war er endlich einmal wie er wirklich war... eine einsame, zierliche, verlorene Seele, die keine Ruhe fand.   
  
Ich horchte in mich hinein. Normalerweise erweckte solch ein Anblick den Drang in mir ihn zu beschützen und vor Schaden zu bewahren. Sonst immer, doch nicht heute! Ich wusste nicht, ob das die meine mehr als verwirrende Antwort bestätigte.   
  
In mich hinein seufztend, setzte ich mich. Betrachtete stumm den Anderen.   
  
Was tat ich hier eigentlich?   
  
Ich hatte mich in sein Zimmer geschlichen, nur um eine Bestätigung für etwas zu bekommen, das, im Grunde genommen, vollkommen unwichtig war?   
  
Die Antwort war ja!   
  
Doch so unwichtig, wie ich es eben noch dargestellt habe, war das Gefühl nicht, ganz und gar nicht! Es war überlebenswichtig! Deshalb verstand ich es auch nicht, warum es fort war und ich trotzdem noch lebte. Ich verwirrte mich selbst immer und immer mehr. ER verwirrte mich...   
  
Nachdenklich lies ich mich vor dem Bett nieder, zog die Beine an und schlang meine Arme darum.  
  
Wieso musste es so etwas wie Gefühle geben?   
  
Sie verwirrten einen mehr, als das sie etwas nutzten.   
  
Naja... die Liebe, die sonst immer spürte, hatte zwar keinen richtigen nutzten, jedenfalls keinen praktischen, doch man konnte sagen was man wollte, richtig unnütz war es nicht.   
  
Mein Kopf fing nach diesem Bandwurmgedanken an zu schmerzen. Mit einer Hand rieb ich mir die Schläfen. Wieso musste aber auch alles so kompliziert sein?   
  
Ich weiß schon, warum ich nie jemanden an mich heran gelassen hatte. Diese ganze Beziehungkiste war mir viel zu hoch. Einmal hatte Kenny versucht es mir zu erklären, unaufgefordert. Doch sein Patentrezept hatte mir nie viel mehr als Kopfschmerzen gebracht.   
  
Wieder verfluchte ich mich und die ganze Welt.   
  
Doch dann erinnerte ich mich an den Grund meiner Anwesenheit in diesem Zimmer und wandte mich wieder ihm zu. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschloßen, doch ich konnte es darin blitzen sehen. Angst keimte in mir hoch und schürte mir die Kehle zu.   
  
Er wird doch wohl nicht aufwachen, so mitten in der Nacht?   
  
Oder träumte er nur?   
  
Ich hoffte es.   
  
Und meine Hoffnung bestätigten sich. Er träumte nur, doch es war ein böser Traum, denn immer wieder wältzte er sich hin und her, wimmerte leise und stöhnte ein oder zwei mal gequält auf.   
  
Oder interpretierte ich die Qualen nur hinein?   
  
Er schlug nicht um sich, wie das normalerweise bei einem schlechten Traum der Fall war, nein, er wältzte sich nur herum... ich mochte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was der andere da gerade träumte, denn ich wusste, mir würde die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen.   
  
Mit der Gewissheit zu stören stand ich schnell auf und setzte schon zum gehen an, als ich ein einziges Wort von den Lippen des Schlafenden hörte.   
  
Ich spitze die Ohren.   
  
Wie war das?   
  
Ich hoffte inständig mich verhört zu haben.   
  
Oder doch nicht?   
  
War es nicht genau das was ich wollte.   
  
Wollte ich einen anderen Namen hören, einen bei dem mein Herz nicht derartig anfing zu schmerzen?   
  
Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich es wollte.   
  
Fast schon fluchtartig verlies ich das Zimmer, hetzte in meines, warf mich in einen der Sessel und hielt mir mit den Händen die Ohren zu.   
  
Wollte das nicht mehr hören.   
  
Doch es rann durch meinen Geist wie ein diabolische Mantra: "Kai..." 


End file.
